Chase
Chase is a German Shepherd puppy, and a member of the PAW Patrol. He is a police and traffic dog. Chase is a German Shepard pup who is seen to be rather mature and serious on missions. He seems to be closest to Ryder, and tends to be the ringleader of the PAW Patrol. He is a police/security dog. His main color is deep blue. He wears a police hat and rides a police-themed car that he uses for missions. Using his police truck and megaphone, this German Shepherd Dog is an athletic natural leader who likes to take charge. Chase may be on the case, but he has to watch out for cats and feathers because he's allergic. Chase, being a police dog, is very mature, possibly the most mature of the group. He is definitely a leader, and takes things very seriously when on patrol, though has his ups and downs. He can be very playful when there are no missions. He and Marshall are best friends and are competitive, but it is just for fun. During missions, he can show his emotional side, but he always denies it with his serious side. In Pups Save the Sea Turtles, he showed some slight affection towards Skye. He may have a crush on her. He is an excellent sniffer and can track down anything. However, he is allergic to cats, feathers, and dust. He uses a megaphone to warn the citizens about trouble and also to direct traffic (used in Pups Save Christmas.) He also has a net to catch someone from falling or to capture animals. When Chase goes down the slide he sits down while howling and when he comes off the end he puts one paw forward and the other one back, front and back. What's your favorite thing about Chase? He's the leader of the puppies He knows when to be serious He's adorable He has a good sniffer His allergies He follows the law He is the tallest of the puppies. He has amber brown eyes and a dark brownish blackish nose. His coat is smooth and is medium brown with a yellow underside. He also has small dark brownish blackish eyebrows. He has brown speckles on his muzzle. His tail is smooth and of medium length. *"Chase is on the case!" *"Aah-choo!" *"Ready for action, Ryder'', sir!" *"These paws uphold the laws!" *"S/he went this way!" *"Ryder, sir!" Trivia *Chase is not an expert at Pup Pup Boogie. *Chase might have a crush on Skye. (Hinted in "Pups Save the Sea Turtles") *Chase is the first member of the PAW Patrol member to have a birthday. (From "Pups Turn on the Lights") *Chase is the first member of the PAW Patrol to temporarily have a different job (From "Pup Pup Boogie") *His voice in the UK is Hayden Hunter who also voices Gil from Bubble Guppies. Gallery 159px-Paw-patrol-chase.jpg chase-thumb.jpg pizap.com13883587428551.jpg Chase and kids.jpg 1453281 492954444151385 1146458087 n.png|'Super Smart Chase''' 02 Ryder, Marshall, and Chase.jpg|Marshall and Chase Character large-chase.jpg|Chase! Chase - Construction.png|Chase becomes a temporary construction pup after Rubble injured his paw ChaseBathingCap.png|Chase is embarrassed about wearing Skye's bathing cap. Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg Images.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Chasebulebackground.jpeg|Chase is on the case Badge-Chase.PNG Chase in his police truck.png Images-19rtdhh.jpeg Images-1341.jpeg Character large-chase.jpg chasehjj.png ScrubbinChase.png|Ryder scrubbing Chase. Chasooo.PNG Chaselicking.jpeg Images-38.jpeg THECRABHASSPOKEN.png ForHandsomePuppy32.png A.PNG aaaaCHOO.png|Aaaaa...CHOO! Pick me pleeeeth.png DashAwayAll!.png TimeToPlaeAroundAdventchurBae.png e63fc16a5779d511b9ee340fc5499feb.png City Hall.PNG Pawpatrol chase and marshall.jpg|Upcoming Talking Chase plush toy. A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png WAKEUP! I'TS TIME TO JUMP!.PNG Crack up!.PNG CHASENET.PNG O.PNG 5.PNG 148281_526813267432169_494403311_n.png chase-feat-332x363.jpg Chase stuck in his sleeping bag.jpg Chase with a feather on his nose.jpg Chase and Skye doing tail spins.jpg Super Chase.jpg Treat time.jpg Chase's cute face.jpg Chase taking action with Zuma.png Chase going in his vehicle.jpg Chase and Skye playing with a soccer ball.jpg E3aeb5d2798611e38fe212fe268c46c4 8.jpg Chase chilling with Skye.jpg 6c0c271679aa11e38f0112a8e543a953 8.jpg I was so worried about you Skye.jpg I can't watch.jpg Poor Skye.jpg Chase x Skye running.jpg Marshall and Chase with Mayor Goodway's bag.png Chase trick or treating.jpg Chase driving his police vehicle.png Chase riding with rubble.jpg Chase playing soccer.jpg Cute Chase.jpg Ouch!.jpg Chase and Marshall in the pumpkins.jpg Pantallazo.png|I'm Chase! I got it.PNG I told u i got it.PNG 225fac94892e11e3aa4712dc2a2ca455 8.jpg Silly Marshall.png It smells so good.PNG Chase and the Nick.PNG IMG 4060.jpg IMG 4056.jpg IMG 4052.jpg IMG 4051.jpg IMG 4050.jpg IMG 3934.jpg IMG 3932.jpg IMG 3918.jpg C083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png C9e0e532dcf3a6221f651986b7ab7d28.png IMG_3930.jpg IMG_4053.jpg c8510b080dab65a20d4c7c6998969f32.png YEAH! gO paw Patrol.PNG Super.PNG RYWR.PNG Chase is onna A case..PNG Chase And.PNG Bunny..PNG Ho.PNG S1PupsOnIceChase.PNG Chase hooking something-.PNG Chaseandrubble.jpg 1926669 540596716053824 361146541 n.png Chase's General gallery can be viewed here. Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:PAW Patrol Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:German Shepherds Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:PAW Patrol Characters